Mahou no Kizuna (song)
Mahou no Kizuna (魔法のキズナ lit. Bond of Magic) is a 2017 song by Growth. Overview The lead song from Growth's single release of the same name that served as the opening song for Growth's episodes of the anime. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for Souda！ Fuji-Q Highland e Ikou！ & World Festa! Omatsuri ALIVE! ‎. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * * * * * * * * *Everyone TV Size Ver. |-|Kanji= 歌おう 僕らの声が 夜空を舞う この手で 抱き合えた 愛を込めて 歌おう 想いが大地に 帰るまで 儚い言ノ葉 今、越えてゆこう Kanji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|Romaji= Utaou bokura no koe ga yozora o mau Kono te de idaki aeta ai wo kome te Utaou omoi ga daichi ni kaeru made Hakanai kotonoha ima koete yukou Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|English= We’ll sing until our voices dance around the night sky Until these hands finally embrace the love that we long to meet We’ll sing until our feelings return to the earth Until these fleeting words reach you English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Full Ver. |-|Kanji= 歌おう 僕らの声が 夜空を舞う この手で 抱き合えた 愛を込めて 歌おう 想いが大地に 還るまで 儚い言 ノ葉 今、越えてゆこう 歌おう 僕らの声が 夜空に咲く 互いに 惹かれ合えた 愛のメロディ 歌おう 想いが 羽を広げるように 弱さも この痛みも 越えてゆこう 出会いと別れ 繰り返す世界で 巡り逢うのは 奇跡か 宿命か 答えは無いけど 信じていたいキズナ 歌おう 僕らの 声が 夜空を舞う この手で 抱き合えた 愛を込めて 歌おう 想いが大地に還るまで 儚い言ノ葉 今、越えてゆこう Kanji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|Romaji= Utaou bokura no koe ga yozora o mau Kono te de idaki aeta ai wo kome te Utaou omoi ga daichi ni kaeru made Hakanai kotonoha ima koe te yukou Utaou bokura no koe ga yozora ni saku Tagaini hikare aeta ai no melody Utaou omoi ga hane wo hirogeru you ni Yowa sa mo kono itami mo koe te yukou Deai to wakare kurikaesu sekai de Meguriau no wa kiseki ka shukumei ka Kotae wa nai kedo shinji te itai kizuna Utaou bokura no koe ga yozora wo mau Kono te de idaki aeta ai wo kome te Utaou omoi ga daichi ni kaeru made Hakanai kotonoha ima koete yukou Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|English= We’ll sing until our voices dance around the night sky Until these hands finally embrace the love that we long to meet We’ll sing until our feelings return to the earth Until these fleeting words reach you with emerald}} We’ll sing until our voices bloom in the night sky Until we finally meet the melody we long for We’ll sing until our feelings spreads its wings to fly Until it passes through this weakness and pain Meetings and partings are things that can be repeated in this world Was this meeting a miracle or was it fate? Even though there’s no answer, I want to believe In this bond~ We’ll sing until our voices dance around the night sky Until these hands finally embrace the love that we long to meet We’ll sing until our feelings return to the earth Until these fleeting words reach you English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Video File:Growth - 魔法のキズナ - Mahou no Kizuna TsukiPro The Animation Opening 4|Episode 4 OP (Raw) File:Mahou no Kizuna - Growth (English Sub)|Episode 4 OP (English Subs) Reference Category:Songs Category:Growth songs Category:Opening songs Category:Singles Category:Anime Singles Category:PROANI songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs